Como sueñan las sirenas
by Yukino Miyagi
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki regresa a su ciudad después de múltiples fracasos en su carrera como patinador. Resignado, decide dedicarse al negocio familiar y olvidarse de los patines para siempre. Sin embargo, sus sueños y deseos más profundos que traduce en escritos, lo impulsan de manera secreta a seguir soñando con él. Pero un día sus sueños se salen de las páginas y le desordenan la vida.


**COMO SUEÑAN LAS SIRENAS.**

Fanfic YAOI por Yukino.

Basado en el anime de Yuri! On Ice

Viktor x Yuuri

 _"Sueña que vendrá del mar, un amor de carne y sal, con besos de héroe, de leyenda..."_

El aire fresco de su ciudad no era suficiente para oxigenarle el alma. Volvía con las manos vacías, con los sueños en fracaso y con el mal sabor de boca al no saber que diría en su casa, donde confiaron tanto. Arrastraba las ruedas de su maleta con el dolor del peso de las decepciones y vaya que era insoportable. El patinaje artístico debía quedarse guardado y encadenado a los imposibles. Ya lo había probado, ya había participado y había perdido, no una sino muchas veces. Nadie para su fortuna le reconocía, no quería que se acercaran con palabras consoladoras, que ya no servían de nada.

Caminó sin alteraciones. Quería mirar muy bien su pequeña ciudad, la que tendría que recibirlo por mucho tiempo, quizás para siempre. Sentía que cada paso se hacía más difícil, como si los zapatos se pegaran al concreto. Quiso tanto haber traído buenas noticias a su casa, quiso tanto que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y haber visto el resultado de su esfuerzo, pero la realidad golpeaba sin piedad.

Casi rayaba el ocaso y se detuvo en un pequeño muelle de la playa de la ciudad. El atardecer era precioso. Se sintió inspirado en ese sitio, como si no fuera un final sino más bien un inicio. Celestino le había dicho que si deseaba él seguiría entrenándolo, pero sentía vergüenza de hacerlo perder el tiempo, por eso con toda la educación aprendida en Japón le dijo que tomaría un largo descanso emocional, pero que si se decidía volvería a intentarlo. Su plan no era dejar el mundo artístico del todo, incluso tenía pensado pedir trabajo a Yuko y a Minako para instruir pequeñitos y seguir en contacto con el medio. No podía desligarse del todo de algo que amaba tanto. Pero ya hacerlo él en público, era otra cosa.

Y llegó a su mente esa otra cosa que le dolía en el pecho, el no haberse podido cruzar nunca con él. Mirando ese naranja que se le estrellaba en la cara, pudo verlo, patinando como si la pista y él fueran uno mismo. Las pocas oportunidades que tuvo para hablarle, las había perdido pues no creía que fuese a perder tiempo con alguien mediocre como él. Eso quizás era lo que más le dolía. Ahora sólo podría soñar con su héroe personal, con su mentor, al que había defraudado y de qué manera. El último momento en el aeropuerto cuando él le dijo que si quería una foto; debió tragarse su orgullo y habérsela tomado, así entonces hubiese estado en contacto con su humanidad, por centímetros siquiera. Pero en ese momento, pudo más su tonto miedo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ya no podía posponer la llegada a casa, tenía mucha hambre.

—¡Bienvenido Yuuri! —gritaron al unísono quienes lo esperaban en su casa. Hubo algarabía cuando lo vieron entrar, su amigos, su familia estaban ahí, esperando por su llegada. Se sintió peor. Mientras Takeshi le abrazaba hasta casi destrozarle, su padre servía feliz copas de vino para recibir al muchacho. Su profesora estaba ahí y le reprochaba el hecho de haber subido de peso, y le dijo que le pondría en una rutina para que bajara lo más pronto posible. Su madre le abrazó con firmeza pero de manera corta, en Japón los sentimientos sobraban. Hasta las chiquillas de quienes recibía tantas fotos por parte de Yuko estaban emocionadas de verlo, se le lanzaban encima para preguntarle tantas cosas que ni siquiera él comprendía. Por unos minutos se sintió feliz, como si de verdad mereciera ese recibimiento. Y desde el fondo de su corazón, agradeció que no le hubiesen recibido como un perdedor. Por su puesto aún no le decía a nadie que no volvería al patinaje artístico y ese no era el momento, no cuando se alegraban con su presencia.

Entró haciendo un escándalo, feliz de llevar esa nueva medalla en su pecho. Creyó que lo esperaba una sorpresa por eso no se tomó la molestia de prender la luz, seguramente lo haría sola junto a muchas risas y abrazos. Pero nunca pasó. Recorrió palmo a palmo su departamento y sólo se encontró con el descuido de las ventanas abiertas. De nuevo un triunfo que no celebraría con ese que tanto creía que amaba y que tanto decía que lo amaba. Leo, no estaba por ningún lado y la verdad no se hubiese sorprendido tanto, él nunca estaba. Ninguna de sus medallas se había llevado la ovación necesaria fuera de los podios. Con una triste sonrisa prendió todas las luces y fue a la cocina a sacar una lasaña congelada que había por montones. No tenía ganas de salir a comer y menos solo. Prendió el horno microondas y creyó de verdad, soñó con que hubiese alguna sorpresa en alguna parte, que quizás no había revisado bien, y dio la vuelta de nuevo ya con luz, para mantener la esperanza. Pero no había nada. El timbre del horno sonó, ya su espectacular cena de bienvenida estaba lista. Corrió con desgano la silla del comedor y se sentó en ella para comer. Tenía mucha hambre, siempre tenía hambre.

—Ay Viktor, eres un tonto. Y esta lasaña sabe horrible —se dijo para sí mismo enterrando el tenedor dejando que el aire caliente saliera un poco —No creo que me merezca esto, de verdad no creo —la horrible pasta ahora tenía el aderezo de sus lágrimas.

—Yuuri, lo hiciste terrible en ese giro triple —le decía Minako mientras miraban el video de su última presentación —hay que trabajar en eso y ¿puedes ver esa expresión? Parece que tuvieras una estaca en el trasero.

—Por favor no me hagas ver ese video otra vez, me atormenta verme así —dijo Yuuri tapándose los ojos, recibiendo una copa de sake de su padre —creo que conmigo no hay remedio.

—Primero ponte en forma y ya veremos cómo cambiamos esas expresiones.

La fiesta siguió pero Yuuri no quería seguir en el salón comedor. Estaba de verdad agotado y de alguna manera su desdicha había disminuido un tanto con ese recibimiento. No se imaginaba cómo se habían enterado pues se aseguró de no decirle a nadie, pero creyó que al fin y al cabo era ingenuo pensar que lo podría ocultar, con que alguno le preguntara a Pichit, ya lo sabrían. Recordándolo, tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje, junto con una fotografía de su bienvenida con todos.

—Te esperaba hace horas —dijo con voz tímida a su amante que llegaba apestando a licor — y también esperaba una bienvenida, volví a ganar, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Por favor Viktor, sin dramas. Estoy acá hoy, ¿no te es suficiente eso?, debería serlo, dejé a mis amigos y a muchos empresarios por venir a estar contigo. Además ¿qué es eso de una bienvenida? ¿qué acaso eres una quinceañera? Te fuiste sólo dos meses. Y no me digas que ganaste, eso ya lo sé, te envié un mensaje en el mismo momento en que te pusieron la medalla en el cuello. Quisiera dormir un poco, ven y acompáñame así ya no tendrás ideas tontas en la cabeza.

Viktor le siguió sin demora y se excusó por el "reclamo". Patético. Ese hombre tenía tanto poder sobre su vida que siempre como fuera, Viktor tendría la culpa de todo. Y aún sabiendo lo malo que era para su alma estar con él, no podía dejarlo, le era imposible pensar en no tenerlo. Pero ya se estaba hartando. Como tantas veces antes.

—Lo siento tanto Viktor, una vez más, no pude ni siquiera lograr que me miraras o vieras mi actuación con respeto, porque debió ser un desastre para tus ojos —así entonces comenzaba la hora de la auto compasión para Yuuri. Admiraba y tenía en un altar a su par Viktor Nikiforov, patinador ruso de veintisiete años, pentacampeón mundial. Lo admiraba desde que era muy pequeño y soñaba con siquiera hacer una rutina parecida a las que Viktor tenía. Pero algo en su cuerpo no era igual al del ruso y por eso fracasaba tan miserablemente y cuando por fin pudo estar al menos en una misma sala con él, no logró más que saludarlo levantando una copa. Era un cobarde.

Pero no siempre le tenía miedo. De su maleta sacó un cuaderno muy grueso con muchas hojas ya escritas por él. Su tesoro. Se abrazó a éste y se tendió en su pequeña cama. Ahí estaba en miles de palabras el Viktor que sí le hablaba, el Viktor que le enseñaba. Que le tocaba. Yuuri supo que su admiración estaba ligada a su corazón y se enamoró de su Idol. Lo sabía todo de él y no sabía nada. Pero soñaba mucho. Y lo que soñaba, lo escribía porque en ese mundo perfecto de palabras, ellos eran felices para siempre. Abrió el cuaderno en una de las partes que más le gustaba, una de las muchas en las que se sentía pleno.

 _"Luego de terminar nuestro café en ese pequeño local de París, Viktor me tomó de la mano y la sujetó con fuerza. Yo estaba muy avergonzado, no sabía qué decirle así que con torpeza le tomé por su otra mano y la besé. Él me miró con ternura y con voz muy baja me dijo que nos fuéramos de ahí, que no resistía más el no tener el contacto de mi cuerpo. Me ericé por completo ¿qué no le era suficiente con lo que había pasado la noche anterior?, parecía que no y aunque yo estuviese adolorido tendría todo el vigor para estar con él. Despacio caminamos tomados de la mano, admirando cada calle como un par de ridículos. Él me veía con esperanza. Yo sabía que le traía a su vida una alegría que no había conocido antes. Y yo también sonreía aunque no se me diera tan bien hacerlo. Todos a nuestro alrededor eran invisibles mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano sin importar los prejuicios. Hablábamos tonterías, como quien debería hacer el desayuno, o quien debería llevar la ropa a la tintorería. Sin pensarlo, llegamos a la puerta de nuestro sitio y él sacó la llave de su bolsillo con prisa. Había regresado ya su ímpetu. Y mi cuerpo vibraba. Yo lo necesitaba piel con piel. Su cuerpo tan blanquecino era un deleite._

 _A penas si me dejó cerrar la puerta y se me lanzó encima para besarme como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo. Y mi boca de mariposa lo recibió entero, abriendo y cerrando para intentar absorberlo todo. No quería que escapara ni el más mínimo sabor a él. El beso se hizo tan apasionado, tan profundo que ya la ropa causaba un calor molesto. Metió sus manos por debajo de mi camisa y buscó mis pezones hasta encontrarlos. Sólo un gemido salió de mi boca, porque quería más de ese hombre. Quería que me dejara en pedazos como siempre lo hacía. Quería gritar de placer en sus brazos, quería que me tomara tan fuerte por el cabello que gran parte quedara en sus preciosos dedos. La cama nos esperaba. Me quitaba la ropa como si fuera una muñeca, creo que quería observarme entero, desnudo._

 _—_ _Eres tan hermoso —Me dijo sonriendo, mirando mi sexo que ya estaba crecido. Y él quiso que lo estuviera más. Se agachó y con una mano lo tomó con fuerza para luego meterlo en su boca. Sentí mucha vergüenza, no me gustaba que sus labios se profanaran, pero yo lo sentía tan exquisito que deseaba que no terminara nunca. Él me miraba buscando mi expresión y yo lo único que podía hacer era perderme en el lapislázuli de sus ojos. Veía como por las esquinas de su boca se escapaba saliva que con gusto limpiaba con mis dedos para luego llevarla a mi boca. Yo pronto terminaría y sabiendo esto al ver mi cara, uno de sus dedos inquietos se quería abrir paso en mi entrada. Me dolió mucho pero más por el hecho que no había tenido descanso en casi una semana. Sin dejar de succionar mi sexo, su dedo se deslizaba dentro de mi, hasta así poder meter otro. Yo gemía desesperado, lo quería dentro a él. Quería sentir todo su peso sobre mí, quería la fricción de su piel con la mía, cómo su sudor se combinaba con el mío y empezaba la lluvia salada que me encantaba lamer de su espalda. Mis piernas empezaban a dejar de responder. Lo supo y de prisa se sacó mi pene de su boca y se puso de pie para tumbarme en el colchón. Yo lo sabía, lo veía, estaba muy excitado y pronto yo lo sentiría por mí mismo. Flexioné la piernas sobre mi pecho, quería hacerle muy fáciles las cosas y entonces..."_

—¡AY DIOS MÍO CÓMO PUDE ESCRIBIR ESTO! —gritó Yuuri muy fuerte, sonrojado abrazando su cuaderno con fuerza sobre su pecho —estoy muy loco por ti Viktor —dijo incorporándose un poco y acercando su mano a uno de los muchos posters de su pared — sé que en este momento debes estar siendo amado y protegido como yo lo haría.

Pero ese Viktor que tanto amaba, no era el mismo Viktor que retozaba a miles de kilómetros con un hombre que no lo respetaba. Nunca se había hablado de su reservada vida personal, igual el muchacho de Rusia, parecía siempre estar feliz, lleno de energía y le encantaba alentar a sus contemporáneos a ser mejores cada día. Eso era totalmente auténtico en él. Su sonrisa y su alegría arrolladoras. Él mismo estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que podía manipularlo su amante. Pero quería encontrar en él ese "algo" que siempre veía en todos. Quería pensar que a pesar de la pared que los separaba él era el indicado. Muy pocas ocasiones a pesar de su frialdad, había dado muestras de cariño. Y todo parecía resumirse en que el otro, no se había declarado homosexual e incluso estaba comprometido. Qué dilema.

 _"En la barra de aquel bar, me sentí observado. Era una poderosa mirada que me recorría entero. Yo no sabía qué hacer, me sentía atrapado, como paralizado ante un depredador. Lentamente como una serpiente lo sentí junto a mi, mientras la escandalosa música impedía que le hablara con normalidad._

 _—_ _Hola, veo que no tienes compañía, ¿te molesta si me..."_

—¡Ay no qué asco! —gritó Yuuri tachando con furia lo último que había escrito —parece un guión de película muy barata. Además yo nunca he estado en un bar, no tengo ni idea de cómo es una barra, qué tan alta es la música... ahora que lo pienso tengo una vida muy aburrida — Yuuri Katsuki estaba como todas las tardes desde que llegó a Hasetsu, sentado en la playa muy cerca del muelle. Ver el atardecer le recordaba que había un nuevo día que vendría con toda la monotonía, pero que le regalaba otro espacio para seguir soñando.

Todo comenzó desde que era muy joven, en un ejercicio de su secundaria. Deberían escribir su más grande anhelo a manera de historia. Y él no supo que hacer. Si decía que deseaba ser patinador sobre hielo seguro se burlarían y lo llamarían rarito. Así que hizo lo predecible y escribió a cerca de cómo ser un excelente Administrador. No hubo nada sobresaliente en su escrito, tuvo una nota mediocre pero al menos salió del apuro. Sin embargo le quedó la intriga. Y escribió de cómo subía al podio del oro en el Grand Prix y a su lado estaba Viktor. Se le hizo lindo y así poco a poco, comenzó a soñar con muchas cosas, sobretodo con él. No se dio cuenta que ese hombre le invadía los pensamientos hasta que sus escritos subieron de tono. Besarlo, acariciarlo, que él lo tomara, por que vaya que tenía definido los roles. Sabía que si algún día tenía una relación con un hombre, él sería incapaz de tomar la iniciativa. La gran mayoría de sus escritos terminaban en sexo. Después de ganar competencias, después de duros entrenamientos, después de fracasos tremendos, siempre terminaban en sexo. Nunca jamás, jamás, podría estar con Viktor, pero el poder poseerlo en pensamientos le era más que suficiente. Pero sabía que necesitaba a alguien en la vida real. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo solo, quería de verdad caricias y besos. Se abrazó a sus piernas, creyendo que en algún lado del globo alguien había nacido para él. Hombre, mujer, no importaba en ese momento. Quería sentirse amado. Miró con nostalgia el agua azulina. Y se sintió feo.

Mientras iba en su bicicleta, sintió que su celular vibraba con insistencia. Seguro era su hermana que necesitaba otro tanto de sus favores, estaba ya molesto y le recordaría que no era su empleado, que esas aguas termales eran tan suyas como de ella. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses y estaba llevando las cosas muy bien. Sus padres estaban felices, pues él parecía feliz.

—Pero qué fastidio —se dijo para sí, sacando el aparato de su bolsillo. Se reprendió a él mismo cuando vio que las llamadas perdidas eran de su amigo Pichit.

—Yuuri, gracias por devolverme la llamada —dijo alegre el muchacho —te diré rápidamente, como sabrás una de las competencias es en Japón y le dije a los muchachos que los llevaría a un lugar excelente para relajarse antes que volvieran a casa. ¡Y con eso me refiero claro a las aguas termales de tu familia!, no debes preocuparte, ¡pagaremos por el servicio!

—¡Pichit pero qué estás diciendo! ¡Serán mis invitados! ¿puedes decirme quienes vendrán?

—Estaremos con Chris, JJ y su novia Isabella, Crispino y su hermana y yo con mi novia.

—Ya veo, iré de inmediato con mis padres para organizar su llegada. ¡Gracias por venir a visitarme!

Yuuri estaba muy feliz de ver a Pichit. Le daba mucha pena el hecho de ver a los otros chicos, después de su desastre en las presentaciones anteriores. Por supuesto su ansiedad se acrecentó y empezó a alterar a todo el mundo para que el lugar estuviera perfecto. No necesitaba ser tan estricto, ya de por sí todo siempre estaba en perfecto orden. Una limpieza más acá, un poco de polvo allá, los licores bien puestos y todo estaría listo. No negaba su nostalgia al saber que ellos participarían y que él no estaría. Pero a pesar de todo había cierta tranquilidad en su alma. Sentía que ya no haría el ridículo y que le cedería a otros el honor.

Llegó entonces el día. Como lo anunció Pichit llegó con todos los muchachos que quedaron fascinados con el lugar. Yuuri lucía orgulloso un delantal blanco en su totalidad, él sería su anfitrión. Muchos de ellos habían ido a Japón a las competencia pero siempre se iban sin haberlo recorrido más allá del Akihabara y del Templo de Asakusa. Salir de Tokio para ellos era toda una experiencia. Entrar en un baño termal, otro mundo desconocido. Pero por desgracia había reglas y los chicos y las chicas no estarían en el mismo sitio.

—Lo siento muchachos, mis padres son estrictos y es la tradición —se disculpaba el chico haciendo la reverencia conocida en su país. Pero no era necesario, todos se estaban divirtiendo en grande. Esas aguas eran en verdad un relajante único.

—Pichit, te vi por televisión, ¡lo estás haciendo cada vez mejor! ¡Celestino se lo está tomando muy en serio contigo!

—Ha sido terrible y no he podido estar mucho con mi chica. Celestino me dijo que había escogido el peor momento para enamorarme. ¡Pero yo quería una novia! Y ha resultado ser un encanto. Me hace tan feliz... ¡Chris ponte algo por Dios! —Gritó Pichit al ver que el muchacho suizo hacía ciertas maniobras en completa desnudez. Yuuri sonrió y escuchó el timbre de la entrada. Salió del baño y se le hizo muy extraño que nadie fuera a abrir, pero al parecer todos estaban muy ocupados con las muchas visitas. Con rapidez abrió el portón. Y era él.

—Viktor Nikiforov... — dijo muy suavemente mientras el muchacho más alto le sonreía. Pero Yuuri se privó. No movió un músculo, no parpadeó, parecía que tampoco respiraba. Viktor hablaba y hablaba pero Yuuri nada podía responder. Se sintió un poco incómodo y le preguntó si podía pasar, que unos compañeros suyos lo habían invitado. Yuuri sin hablar dio un paso al costado y lo dejó seguir. Se quedó un rato más en la puerta. No podía ser cierto. ¡Viktor estaba en su casa! Y él se estaba comportando como un idiota.

Corrió como una quinceañera y se encontró con todos en el comedor. Debió pasar mucho tiempo paralizado porque la comida estaba servida. Siguió impresionado al ver a su ídolo ahí, sentado compartiendo con todos, como si nada. Así debía ser para el ruso, estaba con sus compañeros en un tiempo de descanso.

—Yuuri mira quien nos acompaña es Viktor Nikiforov —dijo dándole una palmadita al chico ruso en la espalda —Viktor él es Yuuri Katsuki, ¿lo recuerdas? —Viktor se quedó mirándolo largo rato mientras Yuuri sentía que se desmayaba. Luego con la mayor educación respondió que no tenía idea de quien se trataba, eso fue una daga directo al corazón de Yuuri que por poco se echa a llorar. Era obvio, una sombra como él, jamás sería recordada por Viktor.

Yuuri no pudo esconder su nerviosismo así que le pidió a su hermana que se encargara de atender a Viktor. Yuuri temblaba, no sabía que hacer, a dónde ir, quiso escapar del sitio pero su hermana lo sacaba de una oreja de donde quería esconderse. Eran sus invitados gratuitos, él ayudaría.

—Yuuri una fotografía con tu ídolo — Yuuri quiso que Pichit muriera en ese momento. Pero no quería perder la oportunidad como esa vez en el aeropuerto. Este era su momento. Y pudo sentir cómo el hombro de su dios, le tocaba el suyo y seguro esa alegría se notaría en la fotografía.

El resto de la noche pasó entre risas y licor. El padre de Yuuri parecía muy contento convidando a todos a beber, las chicas se cansaron pronto y se excusaron para poder ir a dormir. Después de todo ver a tantos borrachines no era precisamente un placer, por mucho que los quisieran. El Sake, una bebida desconocida para ellos empezaba a hacer efecto nocivo, además el revoltijo con vino y cerveza los estaba llevando a levitar.

Yuuri en medio de aquella alocada reunión, era muy, pero muy feliz. Ver ahí a su sueño máximo, riendo y compartiendo con todos como si fuera un hombre cualquiera y no el campeón de campeones, le hizo sentirle un poco más cercano, Viktor después de todo era un ser humano. Uno muy hermoso. Yuuri le reclamó en secreto a Pichit el hecho de no haberle dicho que Viktor iba a ir, pero el chico le respondió que fue una cosa de último minuto, que los escuchó hablar de los planes y a él le pareció muy divertido y preguntó si podía ir también. Obvio no le dijeron que no, pidió indicaciones para llegar después ya que tenía que atender unos asuntos. Que su compañero de equipo Yuri Plisetsky no quiso ir pues no estaba en buenos términos con Yuuri. Quizás le daba un poco de pesar el haber sido tan rudo cuando Yuuri estaba llorando en el baño, derrotado. No fueron las palabras ni la actitud correctas y saberlo retirado no le trajo la satisfacción de un único "Yuri" sino más bien una desazón por su frialdad.

—Yuuri, lo siento mucho, yo tampoco supe que hacer cuando dijo que quería venir, preferí no decirte nada para que no salieras corriendo y escaparas. Sé que es tu ídolo máximo, pero pues quizás teniéndolo acá te hará recapacitar de tu idea tonta de dejar el patinaje.

—No es tonta Pichit —dijo algo nostálgico Yuuri —No me salieron bien las cosas, por mucho que lo intenté. No quiero alejarme del todo, pero por ahora no quiero ponerme otros patines y seguir comprobando que soy un fracaso —Pichit bajó la cabeza un tanto apenado. Las palabras de su amigo lo entristecían, no quería que se rindiera.

Rayaba la una de la mañana y era increíble la resistencia de esos hombres para beber. La resaca sería mortal y ya Yuuri pensaba en qué preparar el día siguiente para ellos. Notó algo curioso, Viktor se había alejado hacía un buen rato para ir al baño y no regresaba, quizás se había quedado dormido en el retrete o quizás se había tropezado y caído. Se angustió mucho y tuvo que ir a buscarlo solo, ninguno de ellos ni siquiera su padre estaban en condiciones de dar dos pasos.

Yuuri estaba asustado ya. No aparecía por ningún lado. Si se había caído al agua así de ebrio seguro se había ahogado. Se reprendió a él mismo por ese pensamiento. Al fondo del pasillo que daba a su habitación vio una luz. El corazón le dio un vuelco. A pasos lentos llegó hasta la puerta y la terminó de correr por completo. Sentado en su cama estaba Viktor Nikiforov con su cuaderno de escritos en las manos y su expresión no era la mejor. Claro que entendía lo que decía pues todo lo que escribía lo hacía en inglés para que en su casa no lo descubrieran. Y claro que sabía que se trataba de sí mismo.

—¿Qué es toda esta porquería pervertida que está escrita sobre mi? ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?

A las almas desdichadas parecía que les llegaba un momento en el que entraban en un largo y estrecho túnel de infortunios, uno tras otro, donde no había luz ni esperanza, ni tiempo. Yuuri ya había probado los fracasos en su carrera, sus anhelos reducidos a su pequeño pueblo y ahora, sus sueños más profundos, más eróticos y reales estabas en manos del protagonista de ellos, que claro, no debía enterarse nunca. Mientras veía a esos ojos azules destellar furia, pasaron por su cabeza toda clase de ideas, desde salir corriendo y vivir en las montañas, hasta lanzársele encima y robarle un beso. ¿Qué más daba ya? Todo en ese momento había acabado. Había muerto. Otra cosa más que le quedaba prohibida a Yuuri Katsuki: Soñar con Viktor Nikiforov. Este último se levantó de la cama cuaderno en mano y lo miró fijamente, con asco.

—Voy a demandarte por acoso, asqueroso perdedor. —Yuuri entendía su furia y no pudo decirle nada mientras se retiraba. Supuso que tomaría sus maletas y se iría. Yuuri estuvo un rato en su cuarto, aún alucinando el momento, además las copas que tenía de más no le dejaban vislumbrar bien la realidad. No quiso estar ahí. Salió de su propio cuarto, destrozado y de camino se encontró a Pichit quien dando tumbos y muy preocupado por que no regresaban los estaba buscando. Vio su triste actitud y lo llevó a rastras a que los acompañara con unos tragos más.

La sorpresa fue enorme al ver a Viktor sentado en la mesa bebiendo como si nada. Cuando lo vio llegar, una mirada de desprecio se le marcó en la cara para el chico del Japón. El primer pensamiento de Yuuri fue ir a buscar entre las cosas de Viktor su cuaderno pero ya no lo dejaron levantarse. Y empezó a recibir licor a diestra y siniestra. Quería literalmente ahogarse y morirse. Viktor era todo un caballero y no haría un drama frente a todos. Los asuntos con Yuuri los resolvería con él. Por supuesto que también quiso irse, ese era su propósito cuando entró a la sala comedor, pero todos se lo impidieron. En su gentileza no quiso levantar sospechas, no quiso ser un grosero. Pero ese niño era un asqueroso. Sin embargo, no pudo negarse él mismo que había partes de lo que alcanzó a leer, que no eran tan malas. Y que incluso le elevaron un poco el ego. También empezó a beber sin control para por ese momento olvidar esa situación.

La luz del sol le estaba rayando en los ojos cerrados. Intentó abrirlos pero el más mínimo parpadeo le hacía girar todo en el cuarto. Intentó también mover la cabeza y le fue peor. El dolor era tan insoportable que comenzó a llorar. Estaba acurrucado en la cama sintiendo que con cada mínimo movimiento se le desfragmentaba el cuerpo. Vio hacía abajo y toda su ropa estaba tirada, había charcos de vómito seguramente suyos, todo un espectáculo era ese momento. Tenía taquicardia, el corazón le iba a salir del pecho y el cerebro de la cabeza. Intentó estirar el brazo para apoyarse en la silla y sólo eso fue una agonía.

—Auxilio, Au... xilio por favor, llévenme a un hospital... mamá... me estoy muriendo... mamá por favor... — en cada llamada a su madre subía el tono de su voz, pero era inútil. Todos dormían en la casa, aún parecía ser muy temprano y más con la fiesta de la noche anterior. —Pichittt —Dijo en un alarido —Llama a una ambulancia por favor...

—¿Quieres callarte de una vez? Cada chillido me taladra la cabeza... —La voz, venía de su espalda. Yuuri sintió que una bocanada de vómito venía de nuevo, pero se alcanzó a tapar la boca para retenerlo. La voz era muy gruesa para que se tratara de una chica. Entonces supo que estaba alucinando. Con toda la fortaleza que le quedaba y sin poder darse la vuelta, apenas movió un brazo, que con dificultad estiró para tantear atrás de sí. Y la sintió, lo que parecía ser la espalda desnuda de alguien. Yuuri supo que debía moverse así se muriera en el intento y de un solo estirón se sentó en la cama viendo en dirección a la persona a su lado. —¿Porqué no duermes y dejas que yo también lo haga?

Yuuri impactado, perdió la fuerza de su cuerpo y se cayó de la cama. Un muy desnudo Viktor estaba boca abajo en su cama intentando acomodarse para seguir durmiendo. Yuuri intentó levantarse pero las piernas no le respondieron y volvió a caer. Sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que también estaba desnudo. Pero había algo más, un agonizante dolor de espalda le atravesaba hasta la pelvis. No pudo dar crédito a lo que sentía. No supo que hacer. Apenas moverse era una agonía. Tirado en el piso de su propio cuarto, junto a su charco de vómito vio cómo unos pies muy blancos tocaban el piso. Viktor también con evidente dolor de cabeza buscó su ropa que organizadamente estaba en la silla. Con lentitud se la puso mientras era observado por el moribundo Yuuri. Cuando terminó y teniéndose de una pared, le dio una última mirada muy fría al piso donde estaba el muchacho tirado y desnudo, totalmente desorientado.

—No importa lo que pasó anoche, voy a demandarte.

Yuuri vio salir los pies de Viktor sin poder mover un músculo ni pronunciar una sílaba siquiera. Y las palabras del joven ruso le dieron vueltas en la cabeza como todo el cuarto. Y la verdad no importaba lo que había pasado esa noche. Porque no recordaba haber estado presente.

Yukino.


End file.
